Karl's Tape April May 1981
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape April May 1981 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1981-04/05 *Edited highlights of Radio One shows from period dated in title. No links. Sessions *Department S Skinner session recorded 5th February 1981, first broadcast 16th February 1981. *Members Skinner session, recorded 24th Apri 1981, first broadcast 4th May 1981. *Josef K Peel Session #1. First broadcast 24th March 1981, this repeat 04 May 1981. *UB40 Skinner session, recorded 23rd April 1981, first broadcast 5th May 1981. Tracklisting Side 1 *Tape starts with Richard Skinner Show, unknown date *Orange Juice: Poor Old Soul (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 2 *Department S: Clap Now (Skinner session) *Tenpole Tudor: Wünderbar (7") Stiff BUY 120 *Electric Prunes: Get Me To The World On Time *Department S: Monte Carlo Or Bust (Skinner session) *Department S: Somewhere Between Heaven And Tesco's (Skinner session) *Exploited: Dogs Of War (7") Exploited Record Company EXP 1003 / Secret SHH 110 *Aswad: Babylon (12" - Babylon / Behold) Island 12WIP 6693 *Buzzcocks: Promises *Echo & The Bunnymen: All That Jazz (12" - Shine So Hard) live *Department S: Just Pretend (Skinner session) *Bodysnatchers: Easy Life (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 12 *Talking Heads: Houses In Motion (7") Sire SIR 4050 *Xena Zerox: Seconds (7") RCA RCA 54 (Karl notes: 'went to see them off back of this, became friends') *Mood Elevators: Annapurna (7") Go-Feet FEET 7 *Bad Manners: Psychedelic Eric (v/a album - Life In The European Theatre) WEA K 58412 *Teardrop Explodes: For Years (live for Richard Skinner or repeat of Mike Read session) *Adam & The Ants: Stand & Deliver! (7") CBS CBS A1065 *Richard Skinner show 4th May 1981 *Members: At The Arcade (Skinner session) *Moondogs: Imposter (7") WEA ARE 16 *Pretenders: What You Gonna Do About It ? (7" flexi - What You Gonna Do About It / Stop Your Sobbin' (Original Pretenders Demo Version)) Flexipop FLEXIPOP 006 *Members: Going West (Skinner session) Side 2 *Salford Jets: Lookin' At The Squares (7") WEA K 18008 *Pauline Murray & the Invisible Girls: Searching For Heaven (7") *Members: Everyday's A Holiday (Skinner session) Illusive IVE 3 *Holly And The Italians: I Wanna Go Home (7") Virgin VS 411 *Psychedelic Furs: Dumb Waiters (7") CBS CBS A1166 *Members: Nobody (Skinner session) *Peel show 04 May 1981 *Tenpole Tudor: These Are Boys (album - Eddy, Old Bob, Dick And Gary) Stiff SEEZ 31 *Twinkle Brothers: Robot (12") Twinkle Music NG 261 *Josef K: Chance Meeting (session) *Altered Images: A Days Wait (7" - Happy Birthday) Epic EPC 84893 1:34:20 1:37:45 *Black Roots: Tribal War (12" - Bristol Rock) Nubian NR 0001/81 *Diagram Brothers: Bricks (7" - Bricks / Postal Bargains) New Hormones ORG 9 *Josef K: No Glory (session) *Lone Ranger: Love Bump (7") Studio One SOL 0037 *Exploited: Out Of Control (album - Punk's Not Dead) Secret / The Exploited Record Company SEC 1 *Richard Skinner show 5th May 1981 *UB40: One In Ten (Skinner session) *UB40: Present Arms (Skinner session) *UB40: Neon Haze (Skinner session) *UB40: Sardonicus (Skinner session) File ;Name *SkinnerPeel AprilMay 1981.mp3 ;Length *2:05:38 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Available online